


Of Monsters and Men

by Rumbelle4theWin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love at First Sight, Minor Violence, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelle4theWin/pseuds/Rumbelle4theWin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's life was the opposite of a fairy tale since the day her Mom died. Life has been so hard without her. But what's worse is what her Papa turned to after her death.... drugs. So when her Papa gets into more debt then he could ever pay off, Belle is determined to get him back on his feet and get him the help he needs. So when Mr. Gold offers her a deal to get her Papa the help he needs and pay off all her Father's debt, she accepts. But Mr. Gold wants her, she is not too happy to be the man's sex toy but when it turns out that is not what he wants her for, she finds her self falling for this mysterious but also incredibly sweet man. But is it wrong to love a monster? A man who would never hurt her but kills those who cannot pay off their debt to him.<br/>Rumford Gold, a rich and powerful drug lord is taken back when he meets the beautiful and kind hearted Belle French. He has to have her. He is surprised when she agrees and he quickly falls in love with her, and he feels a need to protect her from this dark world and himself. He wants to change for her. But he's not about to lose his power and reputation either. But for how long can he hide her dark parts from her?  And could she ever love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrong Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/gifts).



Five Years Ago...

Belle's life had been the opposite of a fairytale since her Mother died. She missed her dear Mom so much, she missed they way they would read together, talk together, she missed her Mom's advice and how she always knew what to say. She missed her Mother's warm hugs, that would engulf her with her warm compassion. But what was worse was seeing how Mom's death changed Papa. At first, it started with him just going to the bar where a William Smee (that Belle did not trust) befriended him, and they would drink together. He said it took his mind off of things. But then William Smee introduced him to his friend, Killian Jones, and introduced him to something that took his mind off of his wife's passing better than drinking --- drugs. He said getting high helped him to forget, and was a good coping mechanism since it allowed him to have some fun and then he could come home and still be a good Father to Belle. Belle was extremely worried about her Papa, she had done her research about the drugs he was on and she knew she couldn't let this happen to her dear Papa. She loved him so much and couldn't lose him, she had already lost her Mother, she couldn't lose her Father too.

"Papa, I've researched about drugs and I'm really worried about you. I know it may help ease your mind, but we can find another way. There's an excellent rehab program downtown that could really help you. I'll make sure they are never cruel to you and that you are treated like a King. Papa, please." Belle offered a weak smile, hoping he would consider. Moe sighed. "Belle, sweetheart come here." Moe smiles and opens his arms for Belle and they hug, she smiles and he pets her hair before he releases his arms, she was happy he at least wasn't upset or angry with her at all from what she could tell. "I know it's been a hard year for you as well. I don't want to worry you. I am not doing dangerous drugs like meth just some pot. My health isn't in any danger." Belle nodded, but was still concerned, her eyebrows furrowed, she sighed and tilted her head slightly as she often did. "But what if it gets worse Papa? What if it gets uncontrollable. I'm sorry, I just worry about you." Belle bit her lip, she couldn't let it get worse. "I understand Belle, you shouldn't worry, you're only a senior in high school after all. How about you come with me to the bar tonight?" "Wh-- why Papa?" "Then you can see that my sanity and health are in no danger, I don't want you to worry, and it will be fun." "Okay Papa, but I am not getting high, okay?" "Of course, I would never pressure you into that, and I won't let anyone pressure you into it either." Belle smiled and gave her Papa a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go get ready, Papa." 

Moe and Belle stood outside of the bar, "The Jolly Rodger", holding hands. "Thank you for trusting me, Belle." "Of course Papa." Belle smiled up at him. They entered the bar and Moe smiled and waved to Killian and Moe and Killian gestured for them to join them. Moe and Belle walked over to their table. Killian and Smee, who had been sitting across from each other, got up and shook Moe's hand and then Belle's. "This must be your beautiful daughter, Belle, you've metioned before." Belle noticed that Killian only had one hand, a hook for the other, but she thought better of it to bring that up. Moe smiled. "Yes, this is her." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Belle." "You as well Mr...?" "Jones, Killian Jones." He gave her a wide grin and Belle smiled back at him. "And this is my friend, William Smee." Belle and Smee shook hands. Belle gave him a polite smile. "Should we sit down and have some dinner? This place serves excellent food if I do say so myself." Killian smiled and gave Belle a wink, Belle was confused by his comment and then realised he must own the place. "Ladies first," Killian smiled and gestured to the booth. Belle smiled politely and then nodded, and slid into the booth and Moe slid in next to her while Smee and Killian sat across from them. Dinner was delicous, and they all laughed and talked even though Killian mostly led the conversation. It warmed Belle's heart to see her Papa laugh and he seemed happy, so if these friends could make him happy then she guessed it was okay if they did drugs, I mean he wasn't into anything serious, right? She needed to not be such a worry wart, she and her Father were going to be fine, just fine. 

"Moe, Smee and I were gonna go outside and hang out and get high and you're welcome to join us, mate. I also have your new installment, you have the money right?" Belle raised an eyebrow at Killian, she didn't want her Papa getting into debt. "Papa... you're not in debt to him are you? I thought you guys were friends." "We are Belle, but I am an honest man and want to pay him for the drugs, it wouldn't be right for me just to take them." Belle nodded, understanding. "Yes, love, I would never hurt a friend, especially as good as a friend Moe has been to me. Will you be joining us Belle?" "Thank you, but I think I'm going to stay inside, I was going to go talk with Graham and order some dessert." Belle said with a huge smile, she had a real sweet tooth, and she hadn't seen Graham in a while and talking with him AND having some yummy chocolately dessert... well right now, nothing in the world sounded better. "Yes, go have fun dear. Here's some money for the dessert." Belle gave her Papa a quick hug. "Thanks Papa, you guys have fun but be safe, okay Papa?" "I will be, Killian helps me make sure I don't do too much." "Thanks for being a good friend to my Papa, Killian." Belle hoped he was being a good friend, and not just pretending to. Of course, he's being a good friend, I shouldn't be so critical, she thought. "Aye, he's a good friend to me, Belle. You've got yourself a great Dad." Belle smiled. "I know, thank you, It was nice to meet both of you." "The pleasure was all ours," Killian said with a smile."You as well Belle", Smee pitched in. Belle smiled as she walked over to Graham, her Papa was healing and happy and is health was in no danger, things were looking up after all. 

Belle smiled as she saw Graham and sat down on the stool in front of him. He was a few years older than him, but always so friendly and loving to Belle, he was a great friend. "Belle! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." He grabbed her hand tenderly. "How are you doing with everything? I know next month is the one year anniversary of your Mom's death." He had a look of genuine sympathy and love for her, and was one of the only person she could really talk about is so easily with, be so open with him about it. Him and Ruby, they had been there for her and he knew they always would be, and she would be forever grateful for both of them, she couldn't of got through it without them. "I'm doing okay.... Papa seems to be healing in his own way, and she would want us to be happy, so I'm trying to be, for her." 

Belle smiled, but blinked back tears. Graham gave her hand a squeeze. "Yes, but she would also understand that that takes time, don't force yourself to be happy, it will come, it will. But it's okay to sometimes be sad and know I'm always here for you." Belle smiled and nodded, really appreciating Graham's words and his friendship. "Thank you, Graham. I'll have a..." "Let me guess a chocolate brownie sundae with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce on top and the brownie warm and on top of the nice, cold ice cream with..." Belle mouth was watering... mmm chocolate. "Yes, yes! Now stop teasing me, you fool!" Belle giggled. "Yes, you always know exactly what I want. Thank you, Graham." Graham gave Belle a knowing and slightly teasing smile and went off to make her beloved dessert. Graham was the on3 of Belle's only friends Storybrooke. She had him and Ruby. And she was so grateful for him and loved him dearly, but only as a friend. She wanted him to stay that way, to stay as her best friend. He was funny and kind but they had no sparks or magic, and she was very pleased to just have him as a friend. He was always there for him and such an amazing friend and she wanted her relationship to stay the way it was. He was like a brother to her. Just as Belle was smiling thinking about this, the door to the Jolly Rodger opened and in came Gaston, she let out a groan, but luckily he didn't hear it as he approached her. Here was the kid, in her grade, unfortunately who always made fun of her for being 'odd' and having 'her nose in a book', and complained that she could be someone but hung out with the wrong crowd, and should be hanging out with him instead of Graham. He was rude and arrogant, and thought he was better than everyone, which really pissed Belle off. And thought Belle should go out with him just because that's what he wanted and it didn't matter at all what she wanted. It wasn't that he didn't forgive him for picking on her when they were little, which he had done, but he was still the same arrogant, mean, entitled brute he was then and she was happy enough on her own. The way she thought of it was if she found love, great, but she wasn't going to settle for anything less than true love and yes, she believed it was out there, and she'd rather have nothing than settle for anything less than true, amazing, one of a kind love. 

Gaston sat on the stool next to Belle. Belle sighed. "Hey doll." "I've asked you not to call me that." Gaston chuckled, and it made Belle's inside's churn, she hoped Graham would be out soon. "I won't call you doll OR doll face, if you just go out with me once? Just one little date, Belle?" Belle turned towards Gaston sharply, she gasped, this was a new low even for him... the nerve of some people! "Wow, now you're bribing me! That's low, Gaston! Even... even for you! Gaston, I will never go out with you, I'm sorry, I'm not interested, but maybe there is someone else who is? If you really like me, you'll respect my boundaries." "You won't even give me a shot!" "No, sorry, you're not my type." Graham entered with Belle's dessert, and Belle was thanking heaven that he was back, FINALLY. Belle smiled at Graham. "Like you have a type! Most girls would LOVE to go out with me but not you!" "Yup, not me." Belle was starting to get really pissed at Gaston, why won't he leave her alone!?!?! "I think Belle has made her answer quite clear Gaston, back off, she's not interested." Belle gave him a grateful smile. "Oh, so that's why you won't give me a try? You fucking the waiter boy, Belle?" Belle gasped again, utterly surprised at Gaston, he must drunk even though there is no excuse but he wasn't even slurring his words. Belle guessed something must've really boosted his ego, that was already too high and she had had just about enough of Gaston's rudeness. Graham put himself between Gaston and Belle. "You need to leave Gaston, NOW. Or I will call the Sheriff and don't think I won't defend her from you, she's not interested. And you've be extremely rude, as usual. Now stop being a dick, and go talk to somebody else." Gaston scoffed but left to go sit at a booth. "Enjoy her Graham," Gaston called out with a smirk before going to the opposite side of the restaurant. Belle shuddered. "Just ignore him, he's a selfish dick who needs to learn some serious manners. Don't let him get to you." Belle's face went from being clearly bothered with her eyebrows' furrowed and her hands on her cheeks and biting her lip, to clearly relaxing and gave Graham a small smile and nodding before letting out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right, thanks. I try not to let him bother me, I guess guys like him are here to remind me to be grateful for the good guys like you. Thank you, Graham, I couldn't ask for a better friend." She said with all sincerity. "I feel the same way about you Belle, you're such a great friend to me." Belle gave him a genuine smile and feeling better now, digged into her yummy dessert. Mmmmmm, perfection. She closed her eyes as she ate it. She had no idea that she had made the wrong choice, leaving her Papa alone with Killian Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Belle and Graham became friends and Moe makes a fatal mistake...

Fifteen Years Ago...

The bell for recess rang and Belle picked up her book and with a bounce to her step followed her peers to the playground. She smiled thinking of her favorite tree that she liked to read under every recess, she had eaten lunch alone again and it was much too loud in the cafeteria to read so she greatly looked forward to recess, some time to be able to read her book and relax and have a moment's peace. She made it to her tree and smiled as she sat down and opened her book, but just then two girls walked by and looked at each other snorted as they saw Belle. The other girls wouldn't let her play with them and yes, she could tell a teacher and they would have to play let her play but that would only make matters worse. So she decided to be brave, and wait until a true friend came along, she just wondered when that would be... it seemed like it would never happen. Belle bit her lip and sighed, she would not cry, no she had no reason to cry, it was a perfectly good day and she had a perfectly good book to read. Even though she did love her books, she desperately wished for a best friend and one who didn't think of her as "odd" or "strange", a friend she could be herself around. She tried to focus on her book but the words got fuzzy, at least have a best friend in Mom, Belle thought, and she's the best friend anyone could wish for, and with that thought to reassure her she continued reading.

Belle was engrossed in her book, when Belle heard rocks being thrown hard at something, out of curiosity she looked to see where the sound was coming from and was in horrid shock when she saw Gaston and a group of other guys throwing sticks and rocks at a turtle. She couldn't understand for the nerve of her why they would pick on a poor innocent animal, and it greatly angered her. She ran over to where they were, leaving her book behind at the tree and ran in front of the turtle. "STOP! This isn't right!" Gaston who even though he was in her grade was a good six inches taller than her, laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it? You know the girls are playing jump rope over there, so why don't you join them and mind your own business! Or would they not let you join their game? I wouldn't blame them, no one likes a freak, Belle." Gaston's words both angered Belle but also made her want to burst into tears, she wasn't a freak, but she would not cry, not in front of him and she was going to save this turtle! Belle gave him a fierce look. "I'm no freak, Gaston and what you're doing is wrong! S-so stop it!" Gaston was coming towards her but she kept her stance, and was proud of herself for her bravery.

Before Gaston could say or do anything, a football hit Gaston in the back of the head. "Ouch! Watch were you're throwing that dude!" A man of about the same height as Gaston, with light brown hair and a friendly smile appeared, out of breath from running to retrieve the ball. "Oh sorry! I was trying to see how far I could throw the ball but didn't quite have my aim down." "I can see that much, here's your ball." Gaston threw it and Graham caught it before noticing the turtle and the sticks and stones and Belle standing in front of the turtle, biting her lip and his expression turned from friendly to concerned and angered. He placed the ball down. "What's going on here? Are you picking on a girl? What's wrong with you?" Graham stood in Gaston's face, wanting to shove him but knowing better than to start a fight with the rich and snotty Gaston. Gaston simply laughed. "I'm not picking on her... I was just trying to have some fun and she's getting in the way, as usual." "Oh so hurting an animal is fun huh? She's the only one here who has any sense, I suggest you put your rocks and sticks down." Gaston scoffed, but put his rock down and the other boys followed suit. "I'm not afraid of you Graham, I just have better things to do." "You're right about that." Gaston gives Belle a quick glance, before going off with the rest of the guys.

"Thank you for your help." "Of course, they should know better than to pick on an innocent animal." Belle eyes sparked up at this, happy that someone agreed with her. "Exactly! I'm Belle by the way..." "Graham." He smiled at her. Belle's bravery had helped her this much so she decided to take another step of bravery. "Ummm, I was wondering if I could play with you? I... I don't really have anyone else to play with and you could teach me football? I've never played." Belle's eyes shifted away, he would reject her, call her a freak, who would want to be friends with the likes of her? "Of course, but I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." "And what difference does that make?" "None whatsoever." She smiled a genuine smile at him, she had been gifted a friend... someone who wouldn't look at her or treat her differently because of who she was and this is how their beautiful friendship began.

Five Years Ago... Killian watched as Belle walked towards Graham, his plan was working, he had trick Moe and seemed to have fooled his daughter as well. He was a patient man and willing to wait for his revenge in order for it to be perfect, Moe wasn't the finishing piece, he knew that but he sure would help. Killian walked with Moe and Smee to the alley where they always got high, or moreover where he got Moe high. But tonight, he would introduce Moe to something new, get him in deeper. He did feel slightly guilty, just barely. But he reasoned with himself that is must done for Milah's sake and that Moe wouldn't be too hurt in the end and he had responsibility in this as well... he bought the drugs after all. After him and Smee had gotten Moe laughing and having a good time as his "friends", Killian fished out some cocaine from his bag. "Is that?" "Yeah, I got it just for you man, I know things are still hard and it will help you be happy which you need to be, Colette would want you to be happy." Moe looked torn. "I know... it's just Belle told me about her research and I don't want to do anything that could hurt my health or her, she's all I've got left." "I know man, and this will help you be happy and strong for her, and I will make sure you don't do too much because I care about you mate." Moe smiled at him." "Thanks man, for all your help, I really appreciate it." Killian clenched his jaw for a moment before gaining his composure, and smiled back. "Of course, I know how it feels to lose one you care for and you should never have to suffer that alone." That night Moe got high on cocaine as Killian drunk his rum and he had never felt so free, so happy, his worries seemed to vanish and he felt as if he could finally be the good Father and support Belle needed.

After Belle finished her dessert and said goodbye to Graham she decided to head home, it was getting late and she was tired. When she couldn't find Papa she texted him: _Heading home, I hope your safe, I know I am probally worrying over nothing and you are just having some fun. I love you and I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight Papa :-*_ By the time Moe came home he couldn't sleep and had sudden energy he wasn't use to. He decided to put that energy to good use and work at the flower shop, he organized the records and plants and even went for a long, happy walk. Yes, in the middle of the night. By the time he saw Belle's text, he was heading home, he smiled at her thoughtfulness and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He decided he needed to hide the side effects from her, the good and the bad. He needed to be strong for her and didn't want him worrying about him at all. He was a strong man who could take care of himself and who even had Killian Jones looking out for him. So when he started feeling edgy, paranoid, or any other feeling... he would hide it, for her and he would cope by getting high so he could be happy and therefore she could be happy. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Next chapter... Belle makes a deal with the devil ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is gifted to Afaye because her story, "Darker Dearie", inspired me to write this and I hope you enjoy this!! :) This is my first ever fanfic, so suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this story and yes I will be writing more! Love you all! Thank you so much for reading! Love, Rumbelle4theWin <333


End file.
